f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1993 Canadian Grand Prix
13 June |officialname = XXXI Grand Prix Molson du Canada |circuit = Circuit Gilles Villeneuve |location = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |circuittype = Temporary street circuit |lapdistance = 4.430 |laps = 69 |distance = 305.670 |pole = Alain Prost |polenation = FRA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:18.987 |fastestlap = 1:21.500 |fastestlapdriver = Michael Schumacher |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 57 |winner = Alain Prost |winnernation = FRA |winnerteam = |second = Michael Schumacher |secondnation = GER |secondteam = |third = Damon Hill |thirdnation = GBR |thirdteam = }} The 1993 Canadian Grand Prix, otherwise officially advertised as the XXXI Grand Prix Molson du Canada, was the seventh round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve in Montreal, Canada, on the 13 June 1993.'Canadian GP, 1993', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr539.html, (Accessed 27/07/2019) The race would see Alain Prost sweep to victory as well as the Championship lead, in what would be the final race that World Champion James Hunt commentated on before his death on 15 June 1993. The weekend was heralded by news of an F1 Technical Delegate meeting which had concluded that several electronic systems were illegal. The key issues surrounded traction control and active suspension, with the Delegate's ruling that they were artificial driver aids, and hence gave them grounds to outlaw them in future rule books. Regardless, those systems would remain legal for the Canadian Grand Prix, and it was active suspension pioneers whom dominated qualifying, Alain Prost claiming pole position ahead of teammate Damon Hill. Michael Schumacher was best of the rest ahead of his teammate Riccardo Patrese, while Championship leader Ayrton Senna was a lowly eighth place. Hill made an excellent start to claim the lead from Prost, while Gerhard Berger got the jump on the two sluggish s to secure third. Senna, meanwhile, would blitz his getaway, surging past Martin Brundle and the two Benettons. The Brazilian ace would also take Jean Alesi later on the opening lap to claim fourth, before lunging past Berger on the following tour. Out front, meanwhile, Hill and Prost were running nose-to-tail, and working together to build a lead over the now third placed . Indeed, it was only on the sixth lap that Prost made his bid for the lead, easing past Hill once they had a big enough advantage over Senna. With that Prost leapt away to build a lead of his own, while Hill slowly slipped into the clutches of Senna. Yet, the Brit still had enough pace to prevent Senna from making a move, and hence remained in second and third. They hence slipped closer to Michael Schumacher once the German battled back past the s of Alesi and Berger, with pitstops looming. The stops would change the complexion of the race, with Hill dropping to fourth as Williams made an error. Schumacher, meanwhile, was left on the tail of Senna, before inheriting second when the Brazilian's engine expired in the closing stages. With that the race was run, with Prost cruising across the line fifteen seconds clear of Schumacher to claim the Championship lead. Hill completed the podium, while Berger, Brundle and Karl Wendlinger rounded out the scorers list. Background Ayrton Senna moved back to the top of the Championship with his record breaking victory in Monte Carlo, leaving the Principality with a five point lead. Alain Prost had been forced to make way for his Brazilian nemesis, although his fourth place finish ensured he remained within striking distance. A huge nineteen point gap followed before the man in third appeared in the table, with Damon Hill having moved back ahead of Michael Schumacher. had managed to maintain their lead atop the Constructors Championship, although their advantage had been reduced to eleven points. Indeed, had chipped away at their Anglo-French rival's tally in Monte Carlo, although they would still need a poor weekend for Williams-Renault in order to claim the lead. Behind, had lost more ground on the leaders in third, while had retained their spot in fourth. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Andretti would start the race from the pitlane. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Senna was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * Alain Prost made his 190th Grand Prix start. * 100th start from Philippe Alliot.'7. Canada 1993', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1993/canada.aspx, (Accessed 27/07/2019) * Ayrton Senna entered his 150th Grand Prix. * 20th entry for Christian Fittipaldi.'1993 Canadian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1993&gp=Canadian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 27/07/2019) * Prost claimed the 80th pole position for a engine. * 48th career victory for Prost. * 65th win for as a constructor. ** Renault claimed their 45th win as an engine manufacturer. Standings There had been a complete role reversal atop the Championship as a result of the Canadian Grand Prix, with Alain Prost establishing a five point lead, having arrived in North America five behind. Indeed, Ayrton Senna was now the driver who sat in second, with those two remaining the only major pretenders for the title. A twenty point gap followed to third placed Damon Hill, who was set to fight for third with Michael Schumacher. In the Constructors Championship it had been a very strong day for , who moved onto 69 points after their double podium. That meant that they held a 25 point lead over , meaning there was a bigger gap between the lead duo then there was between McLaren and third placed . Elsewhere, had continued to hold fourth, while had moved up the table to fifth, but were still yet to break into double figures for the season. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Canadian Grand Prix Category:1993 Formula One Season